Les meilleurs ennemis
by feylie
Summary: Donc, on a dit résumé, alors voyons... SpikeBuffy pour vous servir ! C'est tout !rien est à moi ni les persos ni la chanson


Et hop ! Nouvelle song-fic de moins dans notre liste, les filles ! On dit quoi, Lied et Kirin ? Super ! Notre quête avance lentement mais sûrement, lol !

--------------------

**Les meilleurs ennemis**

-------------------

Les sens à l'affût telle une panthère qui chassait sa proie, elle guettait immobile dans l'attente d'un bruit, un seul murmure qui la renseignerait sur une présence autre que la sienne.

Mais dans ce cimetière, seul le vent déplaçait froidement sa cape sur les tombes des morts tandis que la nuit rendait leur repos éternel et paisible. Malgré ce calme, malgré l'absence de toute créature, elle attendait... Elle patientait... Par pour longtemps.

_J'en ai marre_ ! pensa-t-elle en faisant craquer une branche morte sous son pied.

Cette journée avait été exécrable pour ne pas dire maudite, alors devoir jouer au chat et à la souris dans un cimetière. Très peu pour elle !

- Allez sortez de votre trou ! cria-t-elle exaspérée en serrant ses doigts autour du pieu qu'elle tenait fermement.

Des ombres s'approchèrent lentement vers elle avant de lui sauter subitement à la gorge.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! railla-t-elle en distribuant ses coups à ses ennemis qui tombaient les uns après les autres tels des mouches mortes, mais en fine poussière.

L'un des vampires la surprit de dos. Il saisit ses bras et la maintient. Un autre s'approcha avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, heureux à l'idée de mettre enfin un terme à la suprématie de la célèbre Tueuse. Sans le moindre scrupule, il lui donna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure.

- Ta maman ne t'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas frapper les filles ? dit-elle en tendant sa jambe qui atteignit brutalement l'estomac du vampire qui chancela. Si c'est non, reprit-elle railleuse, - parce que c'est forcément non - moi je vais t'apprendre !

Elle leva sa jambe qui atteignit la tête du vampire qui lui retenait les bras. Il la lâcha soudainement. Profitant de cet étourdissement passager, elle lui porta un autre coup qui le plia en deux.

Il tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler au sol, étourdi.

Elle tourna alors la tête en direction du second vampire qui se relevait.

Visiblement il avait perdu sa bonne humeur, car vu la façon dont il la regardait, elle pariait son prochain vampire qu'il n'avait plus tellement envie de jouer avec elle. Elle ramena son attention sur celui qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds.

- T'arrête de jouer les petites natures ? dit-elle alors qu'il s'entêtait à rester recroquevillé sur le sol. J'ai un de tes copains qui...

Elle évita de justesse l'assaut du vampire en se baissant. Son assaillant s'écroula, de tout son long, sur le sol.

Soupirant d'agacement, elle enfonça le pieu en plein dans le cœur de la créature puis se releva dans un nuage de poussière vampirique.

Elle s'épousseta les cheveux en marmonnant.

- Et dire que je sortais de mon bain. (Elle se tourna la tête vers le dernier vampire encore présent qui se relevait apeuré.) Voilà ce que je n'aime pas avec vous. Vous ne prenez jamais la peine de me complimenter. Je fais des efforts pour être présentable à chacun de nos rendez-vous, mais vous... Franchement, vous manquez de...

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, le vampire courut. Mais une lance vrilla dans les airs et lui transperça la poitrine, signant ainsi l'arrêt définitif de sa vie de vampire.

Buffy se retourna et vit un homme blond - le teint extrêmement pâle et la mâchoire marquée - qui avançait tranquillement vers elle les mains fourrées dans les poches de son long manteau noir.

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

_Voilà ce que nous sommes_

- En voilà un qui avait l'air presser d'en finir rapidement avec votre rendez-vous, ironisa-t-il. C'est quoi ton secret pour les faire tous fuir ?

- Lâche-moi Spike, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos, prête à rentrer chez elle pour se plonger à nouveau dans un bain qui lui ferait oublier sa journée d'horreur, sa soirée avec ses amis les vampires et surtout… Spike.

Une main agrippa son bras.

Buffy arrêta sa marche.

- Lâche-moi, Spike !

Il éclata de rire.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Tu n'es pas si froide que tu le parais. Je te comprends, Amour.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! dit-elle en lui faisant face.

- Pourquoi donc, Amour ?

Sa nouvelle insinuation lui valut un coup de poing qui l'atteignit à la mâchoire.

_Amorce de sourires et de bombes_

_Et du mal qu'on se donne_

- Je le répète : ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du démon blond.

Depuis ce jour où elle avait franchi le pas avec lui, depuis le jour où ses lèvres avaient goûté aux siennes... Depuis ce jour, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On s'y retrouve_

Sa main tenait le pieu qui aurait pu débarrasser le monde de ce vampire, qui aurait surtout pu la délivrer d'une étrange liaison qu'elle tentait à tout prix de renier. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour atteindre sa cible. Pourtant, elle demeurait là... immobile à le détailler comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

_On s'y perd_

_C'est toi contre moi_

- Pourtant, tu l'adorais ce petit surnom l'autre nuit.

_On se révolte_

- Egarement de ma part.

- Tout comme toutes les autres nuits, c'est ça ? Arrête un peu de te voiler la face. Je suis le poison qui te soigne.

_C'est vrai_, songea-t-elle amère.

_On se soumet_

Il était devenue un poison dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cet homme, ce vampire, son ennemi... ? Pourquoi acceptait-elle qu'il la manipule, toutes les nuits, depuis son retour des enfers ? Comment parvenait-il à lui prendre ce qu'elle refusait de lui offrir ?

Le poids de ces questions lui pesait sur le coeur autant que sur sa conscience. Que penserait ses amis lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle avait cédé à ses avances ?

Entre eux un secret, une boite dont la clé était leur désir commun.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était q'une folie. Une tragédie. Une douce tentation dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire surtout lorsqu'elle imaginait son souffle glacé sur sa peau brûlante.

_Il connaît la mort_, songea-t-elle en se perdant dans son regard. _Il en est revenu. J'ai goûté la mort. On m'en a privé par amitié... par égoïsme ?_

- Je suis le seul à savoir ce que tu as quitté, affirma-t-il. Je suis le seul à connaître le secret de la mort. Je suis le seul qui puisse te comprendre, Buffy.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Spike ! Tu es un vampire ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu de l'autre côté, de ce que je ressens maintenant !

Il serra ses mains autour de ses bras et l'attira à lui.

_Mets-toi contre moi_

- Je sais qu'à tes yeux ce monde a viré en enfer tout comme ma vie l'est devenue ! Moi, j'accepte ma condition de vampire. Toi... Tu es devenue une épave sans intérêt, un zombie qui erre chaque nuit dans ce cimetière comme s'il espérait qu'une porte vers l'au-delà s'ouvre pour lui. Tes journées te paraissent ternes et tes amis sont devenus des traîtres à tes yeux... eux qui ont osé te ramener à la vie par simple amitié. Laisse-moi rire ! Il ne voulait pas perdre leur Buffy. Il ne voulait pas d'un monde sans toi, pauvres gamins sans leur maman. Et toi, tu leur souris mais tu attends impatiemment la nuit pour revenir ici. Vas-y ! Affirme encore que je suis incapable de te comprendre !

Pour toute réponse, elle le frappa.

- Tu rêves si tu crois pouvoir saisir le quart de ce que je suis…

- Est-ce un soupçon de doute que je perçois dans ta voix ? La Tueuse ne sait plus de quel côté aller. Ombre ou lumière ? (Il rit.) Pathétique !

A son tour, Spike porta un coup à la Tueuse. Elle l'intercepta mais il tendit sa jambe et la frappa, parvenant cette fois-ci à la toucher.

Elle recula d'un pas en passant une main sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

- Tu sais vers quoi tu nous emmènes ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant tel un serpent tentant d'hypnotiser sa proie.

_La guerre encore_

Encore une de leur bataille.

Jamais de répit.

_On s'y fait_

- Vers ta mort ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il tournait autour d'elle.

Ils étaient sur un champ de bataille et elle savait pertinemment où se finirait la partie... sur un matelas de roses noires dépourvues d'épines, juste des pétales veloutés qui émouvraient encore plus son corps nu déjà frissonnant de désir, sous le sien.

_Mets-toi contre moi_

_Pourvu qu'on reste_

- Non, Amour, opposa-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait derrière son dos.

Sa voix si près de son oreille.

Son souffle sur sa nuque.

Il plaça son bras sous sa gorge.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Elle se reprochait sa faiblesse parce qu'elle était supposée être plus forte que lui. Elle lui enviait sa force, lui qui était capable de l'affaiblir.

Car oui, comme toujours, elle lui céderait alors qu'elle le haïssait.

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

Dans un lit, ils étaient à armes égales et pourtant il remportait toujours la bataille.

_Et tant pis si on est_

_Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre_

Haïr pour mieux aimer. Aimer pour mieux le haïr. Voilà la vision de leur relation.

_Je te hais comme tu es_

- Tu vas encore passer une nuit entre mes draps, se moqua-t-il tout en posant un baiser sur son cou.

- Sûrement mais ce sera en ton absence !

- Je ne suis pas du genre à négliger mon amante. Surtout si elle est du genre insatiable.

Elle frappa son coude dans les côtes de Spike qui la relâcha en grimaçant.

Il soupira.

_C'est toi contre moi_

- Bon, les préliminaires c'est bien, mais moi j'ai envie de passer à l'acte !

- Rien ne te retient !

- Quand je te disais que tu appréciais mes assauts.

- Je les apprécie, moi ? Désolée, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai vraiment rien ressenti avec toi. Tu frappes, je frappe mais... Pas d'orgasme. Pas très doué, Spike.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la Tueuse est frigide.

- Non, je te rassure. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai du mal à atteindre le septième ciel.

Et sur ce, elle le frappa de nouveau mais le manqua.

Et elle recommençait encore et encore ses assauts alors que Spike les évitaient.

_On s'y retrouve_

- Avoue-le enfin, Amour. Je suis le seul amant qui t'ait donné envie de crier comme une chienne.

- Ne te méprends pas ! C'était juste des cris de désespoirs.

- Ah, oui ? Et tu me diras que tu n'étais pas ici pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec moi ?

- Absolument pas ! Je patrouillais. Ne crois pas que tu sois l'unique vampire que j'ai envie d'empaler.

- Comme toujours, tu me donnes de joyeuses idées. Et comme par hasard...

- Quoi ?

- Regarde autour de toi.

_On s'y perd_

La Tueuse porta un regard circulaire autours d'elle. A force de se chamailler, ils avaient fini par atterrir près de la crypte de Spike, à moins qu'il ne l'ait délibérément attiré ici. Juste là, il ne lui avait que très rarement porté des coups, reculant à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de trop près pour cogner.

Un sourire moqueur détendit les traits du vampire.

- Espèce de... !

- Tu m'as suivi de ton plein gré, Amour.

- Je te frappais !

- Oui, mais tu espérais que je te ramène dans mon humble demeure pour oublier ta mauvaise journée.

- Qui te dit que ma journée a été mauvaise ?

- Tu as vu la manière dont tu as tué ces pauvres vampires ? ironisa-t-il. Tu as été très brutale avec eux... Quoique avec moi, ne te gêne pas non plus.

- Tu vas mourir aussi, assura-t-elle.

Gardant son éternel air narquois, Spike fit un pas vers elle et soudain, l'enlaça.

_C'est toi contre moi_

- Fini les blablas. Montre-moi à quel point tu me détestes, Amour.

_On se révolte_

- Je t'emmerde, Spike !

_On se soumet_

Mais, elle l'embrassa furieusement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et l'entraînant dans un ballet frénétique.

La Tueuse pendue à son cou, Spike recula. Son dos cogna contre la porte de sa crypte. Il l'ouvrit sans se détacher d'elle et commença à descendre maladroitement les escaliers à reculons.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux dans un lit que dans des escaliers ?

- Tu oses te plaindre ? dit-elle en brandissant son pieu vers lui.

- Non. Comment le pourrais-je, Amour ?

- Alors tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en lâchant son pieu pour s'attaquer à la veste de son amant qu'elle fit tomber à leurs pieds.

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal - se dévêtant hardiment - vers le lit où Spike se laissa tomber. Debout près de lui, Buffy le détailla tout comme il la détaillait avec son sourire narquois.

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Qu'il glisse ses prunelles froides sur elle et elle se sentirait fondre. Qu'il l'explore et elle ne résisterait plus.

Envoûtée oui, excitée sûrement. Mais ne jamais devenir sa proie. Rester son adversaire dans ces combats sans fin entre ses draps blancs.

_La guerre encore_

Un face-à-face

Un corps à corps

Rien que lui et elle dans une bataille sans tendresse, une bataille sans arbitre, sans trêve mais toujours ces vertiges...

_On s'y fait_

Ses remords disparaissait le temps de ces luttes mais revenaient toujours à l'aube tout comme sa haine qui se décuplait comme par miracle.

Regretter ? Oh, oui elle regrettait !

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Chaque matin, elle regrettait ses caresses, ses baisers et sa façon de l'emporter toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, au point de lui donner l'espoir de pouvoir toucher un jour le ciel et les étoiles qu'elle avait quittés.

_Pourvu qu'on reste_

Chaque matin, son corps espérait encore son amour mais son coeur demeurait bien décidé à détester indéfiniment son ennemi de toujours.

_Le détour_

- Je te hais, jura-t-elle.

- Tout comme je te hais. Dépêche-toi, je brûle.

- Si seulement c'était vrai, dit-elle en se couchant sur lui.

Elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt noir - caressant ce torse qu'elle connaissait si bien - alors que les siennes dégrafaient son soutien-gorge.

Il leva les bras à sa demande mais il s'empressa de s'attaquer au pantalon de la Tueuse qui tentait d'en faire de même avec le sien.

_Quand tu prends de l'avance_

Aucun ne voulait perdre son avance, tentant de dévêtir l'autre plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que plus aucun tissu ne vienne séparer leur corps.

Leurs peaux frissonnèrent au contact de leurs doigts. Mais leurs gestes perdirent vite de leur délicatesse. La fièvre qui les consumait était bien trop grande pour s'attarder sur une douceur devenue depuis longtemps superflue entre eux.

_... ennemis_

Nus l'un contre l'autre…

Spike fit courir fébrilement ses lèvres sur la poitrine de la Tueuse, impatient d'en redécouvrir les rondeurs et la texture. Ses hanches collées aux siennes, cette dernière ressentait le désir de son amant qui devenait plus grand plus évident.

_Il n'est rien pour moi_, se disait-elle en retenant ses gémissements.

_Le discours_

Il remonta lentement vers ses lèvres qu'il scella sous les siennes, étouffant ses mensonges. Il savait ses doutes mais il savait les taire.

_Quand tu veux le silence_

- Tu ne me hais pas assez. Laisse-moi te montrer que je peux devenir infernale.

- Jamais, laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux baisers passionnés.

_... ennemis_

Elle se pressait toujours contre lui alors qu'ils étaient si intimement collés l'un à l'autre. Elle le voulait tout de suite et maintenant !

_La corde à ton arc_

Mais il s'entêtait à parsemer sa peau de ses baisers mouillés, de sa langue qui contournait toujours sans cesse cet endroit qu'elle désirait qu'il atteigne au lieu de le frôler de son souffle.

Elle croyait le tenir en son pouvoir mais n'était-ce pas lui qui la dirigeait alors que leurs corps s'enfiévraient ?

_La corde à ton cou_

Elle haletait. Elle chavirait, perdait pied face à son ennemi. Elle perdait sa raison... elle gagnait la déraison.

Il remonta vers ses seins et s'amusa une fois de plus à titiller ses tétons durcis.

Spike s'arrêta un moment en voyant les joues rougies de la Tueuse.

Ce regard moqueur à défaut d'être amoureux...

_Fidèle envers et contre nous_

Brusquement, Buffy se redressa, et le plaqua sur le matelas, renversant ainsi les rôles. Elle allait mener la contre-offensive.

_Les meilleurs ennemis_

Elle s'amusait à le voir plisser des yeux et à retenir ses gémissements alors qu'elle entreprenait une lente et insupportable descente vers le seul point de son corps qui attendait de pouvoir goûter aux mêmes délices qu'elles infligeaient sur sa peau à l'aide de sa langue.

Avant que Buffy n'ait pu songer à un autre supplice qui aurait mené Spike vers une défaite certaine, ce dernier reprit l'opération en main.

Pas question de lui accorder la moindre victoire, la guerre lui seul la remporterait.

Il la fit basculer sous elle sans ménagement. Une lueur avide et sauvage scintillait dans ses prunelles froides.

_C'est toi contre moi_

- Tu es à moi, Amour.

- Je le ne serai jamais, rétorqua-t-elle avec la même étincelle de désir dans les yeux.

_Et moi contre toi_

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Spike qui la pénétra toujours avec cette haine qui consumait ses veines.

_C'est toi contre moi_

Ils poussèrent un gémissement.

_On se retrouve_

Son corps ondulait sous le sien alors qu'il cherchait toujours à s'introduire plus profondément en elle. La chaleur l'irradiait alors qu'il continuait toujours à la ravir par ses va-et-vient.

_On se perd_

Elle lâcha malgré elle le nom de son amant avant de le formuler encore plus fort au moment où elle se raidissait sous lui. Elle poussa un long râle qui fut suivi de près par celui de Spike dont le plaisir venait d'exploser.

Agrippés l'un à l'autre, ils ne bougèrent plus. Spike étendu sur le corps de Buffy profitait de la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait encore.

_Et toi contre moi_

Mais lorsque les battements de coeur de son amante reprirent un rythme normal, Spike se détacha d'elle, roula sur le côté, sans chercher à se montrer tendre, et s'assit.

Buffy considéra ce dos pâle si faiblement éclairé par les chandelles installées dans la crypte. Pas besoin de mots. Pas besoin d'explication.

_On se révolte_

Il en avait toujours été ainsi après leur bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en percevant ses mouvements.

- Ca ne se voit pas, dit-elle en quittant le lit.

Il la retient par le bras.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! J'ai payé pour la nuit, dit-il en désignant les griffures qui parsemaient sa poitrine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se jugèrent pour finir par se comprendre.

- Va te faire voir !

Il se releva et l'embrassa.

_On se soumet_

Elle répondit à son baiser malgré elle, malgré sa haine.

_Mets-toi contre moi_

Encore une fois le sentir contre elle. Lui prouver que son coeur ne battait pas pour lui. Lui montrer que seule sa colère lui dictait de se servir de son ennemie pour combler ses désirs.

_La guerre encore_

Le sentir toujours plus près d'elle pour mieux le haïr mais sans jamais l'aimer. Adversaire perpétuels, adversaire au delà des convenances.

Une Tueuse.

Un vampire.

Adversaires...

_Je te promets_

Toujours ce corps à corps. Cette envie de chercher l'autre...

_Mets-toi contre moi_

- Dis-le, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Dis-le, toi… Dis-le qu'on est...

_Qu'on restera_

- ... Les meilleurs ennemis, finit-il avant de se perdre dans la douceur de ses cheveux.

Une phrase qui résumait toute l'absurdité de leur relation…

Ennemi de cœur, amant de corps.

** Finish **


End file.
